Adrian's Hiding Place
Later on that afternoon, Norman and Adrian were in a hall together. Adrian was sitting on a statue of Rathoug while Norman was sewing some type of sack while whistling a tune he heard since he was a baby. Norman leaned against the statue and sighed, "Well, that went well." Adrian muttered, "Just go away." "Could've been worse." Norman shrugged. Adrian said angrily, "The weak link in the chain! That's what he called me!" Norman felt sorry for his adoptive brother since the scolding they got from Rathoug. He replied, "Well, you are rather pathetic." Adrian added, "Irresponsible, ignorant of the traditions! He practically accused me of bringing down the dynasty!" Norman finished sewing up his makeshift sack and replied, "Yeah, I can see it now. There go the pyramids!" He laughed at his joke as he walked over to a table with a wine bowl. Adrian jumped off the statue and shot at him, "You can laugh about it!" "Statues cracking and toppling over, the Nile drying up. Single-handedly, you will manage to bring the greatest kingdom on Earth to ruin." Norman joked, as he scooped the sack in the wine bowl and filled it with the drink. He tied the sack up and took it to the balcony. Adrian followed him and asked him, annoyed, "Tell me this, Norman! Tell me this! Why is it every time you start something, I'm the one who ends up in trouble?" But Norman wasn't paying attention to him. He was too busy leaning over the balcony while he held the wine-filled sack out and dropped it like a water balloon with a big smirk on his face. A big splash was heard at the bottom, along with loud groans. Norman ducked behind the balcony while Adrian looked down to see Bob and George drench in wine and covered in slices of citrus fruit. The priests wiped the wine off their faces and looked up. George yelled at him in anger, "Ah, Adrian! You're in trouble, young man!" "Adrian, get down here! I think you owe us an apology!" Bob called to him. "Oh, my new thing!" George groaned as he shook the wine off his robes. "I am so upset!" Bob shouted. Adrian backed up nervously and gasped a little, worried about being reprimanded by Rathoug again. He turned around and found Norman standing next to him and holding the wine bowl in his arms. "You might as well." Norman shrugged with a grin. Adrian chuckled a little and took the bowl from him. "By the power of Ra, you'll pay for this!" George shouted. "We're going to tell Pharaoh!" Bob called to him. Adrian gave the priests a big smirk and dumped the entire bowl of wine down, and priests were drenched in it. "OOOOOHHHH!" the priests both groaned loudly. George groaned, "Ugh, look at me! I'm drenched again!" Adrian placed the bowl down with pride and dusted his hands. Norman thought for a moment and said, "Hey, I figured it out! You know what your problem is, Adrian?" "What?" Adrian asked him as they started walking together. Norman answered, "You care too much." "And your problem is you don't care at all." Adrian laughed as he put his hand on Norman's head and messed up his wig. The mouse prince laughed and took off the wig, revealing his true fur-hair. He laughed as he put the wig back on his head and fixed it, saying, "Oh, in that case, I suppose you care a lot more than I do that we're... late for the banquet, for example." Adrian came to a stop and had a shocked look on his face. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies